


Unleashed

by tryingtobeme



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtobeme/pseuds/tryingtobeme
Summary: Buckle up





	1. Chapter 1

Alarm bells shrieked throughout the Nightosphere. Chaos ran loose amongst it's depths and creatures of all origins ran frantically through the realm, boarding up their doors and windows.   
"What's happening?"  
"Who set off the alarm?"   
"Why's everyone running?"  
Panicked questions rose up amongst the crowd.  
"He's out!"   
"The freaks escaped!"  
"He'll kill us all!"   
  
A figure loomed above the scrambling citizens. It's figure distorted and broken, clothes ripped and bloodied so they barely hung on it's body anymore, and it's face scraped into a violent, crazed smile. Crooked, pitch black wings jutted out from it's back. They looked as if they'd torn through it's skin, which held so many gashes cuts and bruises that it was hard to find an area that wasn't covered in blood. It snapped it's head back and unleashed an ear-grating squawk. It was laughing.  
  
The creatures below froze. Their shaking heads all turned towards the monster above, their worst fears becoming a haunting reality. It jerked it's head back towards the crowd, flexing it's wings so they jutted out either side of it, poised for flight. Someone screamed. Others cried. A few even tried to flee. But what was absolutely certain, is that they were all doomed.


	2. Untimely Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in

Gumball putted about his lab, mixing chemicals and perusing textbooks. It'd been an oddly quiet day in the Candy Kingdom and Gumball had quickly run out of things to do. All his latest inventions had been tested and re-tested (leaving Fiona with a fresh layer of bruises), three batches of new cupcake recipes had been baked and shared, and there hadn't been a single crisis. Even Cinnamon Bun had managed to stay out of trouble. It made Gumball uneasy. He hadn't had a day this peaceful in... he couldn't even recall when. Surely any moment something-  
  
"AHHRRUGGGAAA"  
Terrible cries of agony suddenly swamped Gumball's lab. The pink Prince jerked his head towards the left wall where a crack had been ripped through it, and an ominous looking portal began to take shape. All at once a figure crawled it's way through and fell to the floor in a heap. The portal closed and disappeared, the screams vanishing with it.   
  
Gumball leapt to action. He rushed over to the hunched figure, grabbing at a Glub Gun on his way (just in case), and began to inspect the damage. The creature was in a terrible state. It's wings pierced and shredded, nails ripped from it's clawed fingers, bones broken in all sorts of places, and the blood, there was so much blood. Gumball had barely touched the poor thing and his fingertips already looked like they'd been dyed red. It had morphed between so many species at once that Gumball couldn't tell what it's original form was, and just as he was about to call Butterscotch Butler for her advise, the being let out a small, pained groan. It tilted it's head, raven hair flopping over the empty socket which had once contained it's left eye, and let out a soft pleading squawk. Gumball leapt back, stunned.   
"Marshall!?" 


	3. Unique Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lace up them boots

Alarm surged through Marshall's entire being as he awoke in an unfamiliar room. The light's were bright and disorientating, nothing like the darkness he was accustomed to, and his remaining eye flinched under it's glare. Everything was blurry and a flurry of noises surrounded him. Groans, the sound of wheels scraping against the floor, laughter and loud beeping that felt like it was pulsating directly into his brain.   
  
Marshall scrambled to his feet, flexing his wings and raising his claws, ready to defend himself. He searched the room for an exit and was alarmed by the mess of colour that met his scrambled, incomplete vision. The whole room looked like exploded confetti. A footstep dropped too close to his bed and Marshall jumped, swiping at the attacker and letting out a low growl, hoping to scare them off. His entire body was throbbing with pain and he wanted to avoid a fight.   
  
Marshall's sudden attack was met with a loud shriek and suddenly the room erupted into chaos. The colours surged around the room, giving Marshall a headache as he attempted to focus on the movement, desperately trying to stop anyone from coming near him. A particularly vibrant pink blur began to approach him directly and Marshall let out another ferocious growl. The blur was not deterred. Marshall crouched forward, ready to leap into an attack, when the advancer broke through his bleary vision. Marshall could make out a puff of bright bubblegum pink hair, light pink skin and the softest eyes Marshall had ever seen. There was something so familiar about the figure that he paused in his attack. His eyes finally began to focus. The young pink man took a final step forward, revealing his formal Princely attire, impossibly tall stature, slim build and the slightly irritated yet affectionate gaze he always wore around Marshall, and suddenly Marshall was overrun with a flood of memories.   
  
Gumball chasing him around the kitchen, raising his fist in anger as Marshall stole his ridiculously cute apron. Gumball sitting with him under a tree, enjoying the fresh summer air. Gumball presenting him with an array of red treats. Gumball singing with him under the night sky, kicking ass at the Midnight Madness talent show. Gumball yelling as Marshall hoisted them both into the air. Gumball wearing that horrid, disappointed expression that had usually occupied his face when they first met. The flurry of images knocked into Marshall like a steam train and for a while he just sat there, lost for words. It'd been centuries since Marshall had had any grasp of who he was, any sense beyond animal instinct. Finally, FINALLY, he had something to hold onto. Something to hurl him out of the void. 


End file.
